


you own my heart (and it's no one else's)

by iregretthis (Set2Free)



Series: i can't believe i captured your heart [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gentleness, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Workplace Relationship, but its cute still, i think, like almost a gross amount of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set2Free/pseuds/iregretthis
Summary: “I know what you’re doing.”“I’m not doing anything."“Baby boy, as much as I love the attention, I really want to get these done tonight. I would rather not have to come in tomorrow with the same ol’ paperwork piled up.”Spencer sighed heavily, his face filled with mock disappointment. “Fine, I guess I’ll just wait. In silence. With nothing to do. Just… waiting.”---Spencer just wants to kiss his boyfriend, is that really too much to ask?
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: i can't believe i captured your heart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759312
Comments: 6
Kudos: 277





	you own my heart (and it's no one else's)

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! i apparently am incapable of writing a fic where these two aren't already together. loosely inspired by prompts 17 and 42 of this list: https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts
> 
> title inspired by lvr boy by awfultune
> 
> enjoy! unbeta'd so if there are any mistakes let me know! :)

“I know what you’re doing.”

Reid smiled, feigning innocence as he continued to fiddle with Morgan’s collar. “I’m not doing anything. You know... we really have to confront your paranoia sooner or later... It can’t be healthy to always be suspicious of your boyfriend.”

Derek huffed in amusement, shaking his head. He had been trying to get these reports finished before he left for the night and Spencer insisted on staying behind with him.

“Baby boy, as much as I love the attention, I really want to get these done tonight. I would rather not have to come in tomorrow with the same ol’ paperwork piled up.” Derek softly kissed the tips of his boyfriend’s fingers and moved them away from where they were fiddling with the top button of Derek’s shirt.

Spencer sighed heavily, his face filled with mock disappointment. “Fine, I guess I’ll just wait. In silence. With nothing to do. Just… waiting.”

The corner of Derek’s mouth quirked up at Spencer’s remark, but he said nothing as he continued to work.

It wasn’t more than five minutes later when Spencer began to inch closer, a mischievous gleam in his eyes as he approached his lover. 

Spencer leaned heavily against Derek, who only vaguely acknowledged his presence with a roll of his eyes and an adjustment to better support his weight.

Spencer’s smile grew. He leaned his head forward and placed a chaste, but lingering kiss against Derek’s cheek before pulling away.

Derek just huffed in mock frustration, smiling at his lover’s antics. Spencer, not to be deterred, kissed his cheek again, ever-so-slightly closer to Derek’s lips. The corner of Derek’s mouth quirked again, creating a small half smile.

He continued his string of featherlight kisses until he reached the corner of Derek’s mouth. Finally, Derek turned to look at him. 

“Can I help you, pretty boy?”

Spencer hummed in response, his gaze seemed focused on Derek’s lips. The two men inched closer, their breathing becoming shallow as the space between them began to shrink. Their proximity created a tension between them that was challenging… yet inviting. Derek’s expression seemed to change as he looked up at Spencer through his eyelashes, as if daring him to make the next move.

Finally, Spencer captured Derek’s lips with his own, relaxing deeply into the kiss. Derek’s hand moved from his desk and into Spencer’s mess of hair, pulling him impossibly closer.

The kiss was soft and languid. There was no urgency, no barely contained lust. They seemed to melt together, each feeding off of the love and warmth of the other. Derek’s other hand had found it’s resting spot on Spencer’s waist and the younger agent grinned against his partner’s lips.

Finally, Derek pulled away, unable to hide his grin as he made to playfully shove the boy off of him. “You’re trying to distract me again.”

Spencer could feel his face warming and beamed back at him. “I would never do such a thing,” he exclaimed. “I very much respect the notion of properly completed paperwork.”

“I’m sure.” Derek let out a sigh as he checked the time. “Ugh, it’s getting late.” He turned toward Spencer, brushing a stray strand of hair behind his ear. “You can start heading home if you want, I’ll probably be a while.”

Spencer sat back in his chair and considered Derek. He seemed to be weighing his options, debating whether or not it would be more worthwhile to wait it out here or head home.

“Hm,” he began after a while. “But if I’m at home I won’t be able to do this.”

Spencer leaned forward again, lightly tilting his boyfriend’s head with his hand as he placed yet another soft kiss on Derek’s lips. 

Derek hummed. “You have a point,” he whispered as he pulled back. Spencer playfully waggled his eyebrows, drawing a laugh out of Derek. 

“Can we go home now?” Spencer asked, eyes big and pleading. “I promise I’ll help you finish in the morning.”

Derek sighed heavily, throwing his head back in mock defeat. “Sure, pretty boy. Go get your stuff.”

\---

Spencer began to shiver as they made their way outside. Hugging himself, his eyebrows scrunched together. “It wasn’t supposed to be cold tonight… I would’ve brought an extra sweater if I knew.” His words were accented by small misty clouds of breath.

“Do you want my jacket?” Derek asked, already beginning to take it off.

“No, it’s not a long walk to your car, I’ll be -” Spencer began, only to be cut off by Derek as he placed his heavy leather jacket over Spencer’s thin frame. “Oh… thanks.”

Derek smiled, resting his hand on Spencer’s shoulder and pulling him closer.

The ride back to Derek’s house was uneventful. Spencer blasted the heater as soon as he could, holding his hands in front of the vents and rubbing them together in an attempt to get warm.

The two of them slowly made their way into the house, trading teasing banter and quiet giggles as Morgan unlocked the front door. 

Reid closed the door behind him and locked it again as Morgan hung his jacket up.

“Tired, pretty boy?” Derek inquired to Spencer, who groggily made his way toward the living room.

“Not really, but it’s freezing in here!”

Derek smiled. “I’ll go turn up the heater,” he called out to Spencer as he made his way down the hall. “Do you want to grab a few blankets?” 

“Sure.” Spencer yelled back in response.

Eventually they’d settled together on the couch. Spencer had put on some reruns of an old sitcom and was snuggled close to Derek. He had draped himself across the older agent - they laid together on the couch with Spencer’s head resting on Derek’s shoulder.

“Hey babe?” Derek whispered softly, tilting his head to lay a kiss on Spencer’s.

Spencer looked up and shifted his position. “Hm?” he hummed in lieu of response.

Derek’s gaze was fond and the corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled down at him. “I love you.”

The younger agent just grinned back at him, before leaning forward to connect their lips. 

The kisses started soft and sweet, the delicate shared touch between them. Even though they’d kissed hundreds of times before, Derek’s heart still fluttered every time they came together. 

Spencer’s warm breath fanned over his face each time they’d come up for air. Derek’s hands had moved from where they had rested and gripped at Spencer’s thin waist. He relished in the familiarity and gentleness of Spencer’s smell and taste. 

The older man smiled to himself as he snuck his hand beneath Spencer’s shirt, splaying his cold fingers against his back.

Spencer yelped, pulling back suddenly. “Your hands are so cold!” 

Derek’s grin remained as he looked at his boyfriend’s pouting face. “Consider that payback for the stunt you pulled in the bullpen.”

Spencer’s eyes narrowed as he playfully glared at him. “You sir, are an evil man.”

Morgan just chuckled in response, leaning forward and touching his forehead to Reid’s.

“I love you too, by the way.” Spencer whispered, unable to remain annoyed at Derek for very long. 

Derek’s smile grew, the crinkles around his eyes and mouth multiplying. “I know, baby.”

Spencer hummed contentedly, pulling Derek in once again and connecting their smiling lips.


End file.
